lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benjamin Linus
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Name=Benjamin Linus | Alter=ungefähr 40 | Herkunft=Die Insel | Status=am Leben | Beruf=unbekannt | Darsteller=Michael Emerson | Synchronsprecher=Udo Schenk }} Benjamin "Ben" Linus, der sich anfangs mit dem falschen Namen "Henry Gale" vorstellte, scheint der Anführer der Anderen zu sein. Er behauptet, dass er schon sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel gelebt hat. Am 58. Tag nach dem Absturz wird er von Danielle Rousseau gefangen. Sie gibt ihn den Überlebenden, die ihn in der Schwan-Station gefangen halten und versuchen herauszufinden, ob er einer der Anderen ist oder nicht. Er erzählt ihnen eine umfangreiche Geschichte und behauptet, er sei Henry Gale, ein unschuldiger Überlebender eines Ballon Absturzes auf der Insel. Er wird als Anderer enttarnt, als Ana-Lucia, Sayid und Charlie Bens handgemalte Karte zu seinem Ballon folgen. Sie finden zwar den Ballon, öffnen aber das Grab seiner "Frau" und finden darin einen Mann namens Henry Gale. Ben wird kurz darauf von Michael freigelassen, der dafür seinen Sohn Walt zurück bekommen soll. Als Ben mit einem Boot bei der Pala-Fähre ankommt, verhält er sich wie ein Anführer der Anderen. Sein wahrer Vorname wird in offenbart und seinen Nachnamen erfährt man in . Er spielt weiterhin die Anführerrolle bei den Anderen und schickt ein Team los, als Jin, Sun und Sayid mit Desmonds Boot an der Pala-Fähre anlegen. Dennoch sagt Juliet, dass er nicht die höchste Autorität der Anderen ist, was ein Hinweis auf "Ihn" sein könnte. Außerhalb der Insel Ben behauptet, dass er sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel gelebt hat. Es ist unklar, ob das bedeutet, dass er dort geboren wurde oder als kleines Kind auf die Insel gezogen oder gestrandet ist. Er könnte auch für seine eigenen Zwecke lügen. In der Folge sagt er zu Locke er sei auf der Insel geboren. In der Folge bringt Ben Sawyer auf den Gipfel eines Berges, von dem man eine andere Insel sehen kann. Ben erzählt Sawyer, dass das Flugzeug auf der anderen Insel abgestürzt ist und es deshalb nichts gibt, wohin er fliehen kann. Auf der Insel Staffel 2 Als ein Gefangener Ben wird in der Folge eingeführt. Er wird von Danielle Rousseau in einer Netzfalle gefangen und den Überlebenden von Flug 815 übergeben. Als er versucht zu fliehen, schießt sie mit einem Pfeil auf ihn und Sayid bringt ihn in die Schwan-Station, in der er von Jack verarztet wird. Sayid hört auf Danielle, die ihm gesagt hat, dass sie dem Mann nicht trauen dürfen, und so wird Ben in der Waffenkammer eingesperrt. Als ein Gefangener behauptet Ben, er sei Henry Gale, ein reicher Besitzer einer Minengesellschaft aus Minnesota, der mit seiner Frau Jennifer in einem Ballon auf der Insel abgestürt sei. Sayid und Locke nehmen ihm die Geschichte nicht ab, während Jack die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zieht, dass er unschuldig ist. "Henry" erzählt, seine Frau sei an einer mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben und hält auch weiterhin daran fest, als Sayid ihn foltert. Jack, Locke und Sayid beschließen, die Existenz des Gefangenen vor der Gruppe geheimzuhalten, aber Sayid erzählt Charlie von ihm und Eko und Ana-Lucia entdecken ihn später ebenfalls. Eko, der scheinbar glaubt, dass Ben einer der Andere ist, gesteht ihm, dass er in der ersten Nacht auf der Insel zwei der Anderen getötet hat. Um seine Geschichte glaubwürdiger zu machen, zeichnet Ben eine Karte vom Schwan zum Ballon und zum Grab seiner Frau. Sayid, Ana-Lucia und Charlie folgen der Karte und finden alles genau wie beschrieben vor, doch Sayid bleibt weiterhin skeptisch. Deshalb öffnet er das Grab und findet darin keine Frau, sondern einen Mann, den er dank seines Führerscheins als den wahren Henry Gale indentifizieren kann. während der Verriegelung]] Während diesem Ausflug, ereignete sich in der Luke die Verriegelung und Locke, dessen Beine unter einer Feuerschutztür eingeklemmt sind, ist dazu gezwungen, Henry zu überreden, die Taste zu drücken. Locke kann nicht bezeugen, wie die Verriegelung aufgehoben wird. Kurz danach kommt der Suchtrupp zurück und offenbart, dass der Mann, den sie als "Henry" kennen, ein Betrüger und einer der Anderen ist; der echte Henry Gale ist tot und begraben. Sayid erschießt Ben beinahe, als er keine Antworten von diesem bekommt, aber Ana-Lucia kann ihn gerade noch daran hindern. Nach weiteren Fragen enthüllt Ben, dass er Mr. Friendly kennt, sagt aber "Er ist ein niemand", als Ana-Lucia fragt, ob er der Anführer der Anderen sei. Nach einiger Zeit der Gefangenschaft weigert sich Ben etwas zu essen, zu drinken oder zu sagen. Als Jack sagt, dass er "Henry" gegen Walt eintauschen will, entgegnet Ben, dass die Anderen sich nie auf den Tausch einlassen würden. erfreut sich an seinem Erfolg, John zu mainipulieren.]] Benn konnte in der Waffenkammer die Ereignisse im Schwan hören und ist sich daher den Auseinandersetzungen Jacks und Lockes bewusst. Aufgrund dieses Wissens versucht er Locke zu manipulieren, indem er ihm erzählt, dass er in Jacks Schatten steht und sich alles von ihm gefallen lässt. Locke wird tatsächlich sehr wütend und wirft einige Dinge durch die Station. Darüber hinaus hilft Henry John bei der Verriegelung und bringt ihn später dazu, seinen Glauben, ob er die Taste drücken soll oder nicht, in Frage zu stellen. Er erzählt Locke später, dass er von den Anderen geschickt wurde, um ihn zu holen, da er "einer von den Guten" sei. Ben sagt, dass "Er" ihn töten werde, da ihm die Mission nicht gelungen ist. befreit Ben aus der Waffenkammer]] Später erwürgt Ben beinahe Ana-Lucia, weil sie Goodwin getötet hat und er erzählt ihr, dass Goodwin geglaubt hatte, sie könne sich ändern. Locke kommt Ana-Lucia gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe, indem er Ben mit seiner Krücke bewusstlos schlägt. Allerdings verschweigt Locke Jack den Vorfall, was möglicherweise auf die frühere Manipulation von Ben zurück geht. Später informiert er Jack doch darüber, doch es ist beinahe zu spät, da Ana-Lucia Ben töten will. Allerdings bemerkt diese, dass sie es nicht über sich bringen kann und verschont Ben deshalb. Am Ende erschießt Michael Ana-Lucia und Libby und lässt Ben frei. Er schießt sich selbst in den Arm und behauptet, Ben wäre dafür verantwortlich. Als einer der Anderen an der Anlegestelle der Pala-Fähre]] Ben scheint der Anführer der Anderen zu sein, denn er regelt den Walt Austausch an der Anlegestelle der Pala-Fähre. Er tadelt Tom leicht dafür, dass er seinen Bart nicht trägt. Er erwähnt außerdem, dass sie mit Walt mehr bekommen haben, als sie eingesetzt haben, was andeutet, dass es für sie nicht so enttäuschend ist, Walt und das Boot an Michael zu verlieren. Als Michael fragt "Was seid ihr für Menschen?" antwortet er "Wir sind die Guten, Michael", womit er die Reihe der Anderen, die das Wort "gut" gebrauchen fortsetzt. Schließlich behauptet er, dass Michael - wenn er die Insel verlassen hat - nicht mehr zurück könne. Staffel 3 ]] Bens wahrer Vorname wird in offenbart und seinen Nachnamen erfährt man in , als er sich Jack vorstellt. Man erfährt auch, dass er derjeniger war, der Ethan und Goodwin losschickte, um die Überlebenden von Flug 815 auszuspionieren. Bens Rolle scheint bis jetzt die eines Puppenspielers zu sein; sein Frühstück mit Kate am Strand wirkt inszeniert - er widmet außerdem einige Zeit der Beobachtung und dem Belauschen der Gefangenen (Kate und Sawyer) in einem Raum, der mit Bildschirmen ausgestattet ist, auf denen verschiedene Räume/Gebiete der Hydra-Station zu sehen sind. Zudem behauptet er, sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel verbracht zu haben. Wenn er also geboren wurde, als die Dharma Initiative mit ihrer Arbeit auf der Insel begann, muss er 34 Jahre alt sein, da Dharma 1970 gegründet wurde. Vielleicht ist dies aber auch ein Hinweis darauf, dass schon vor der Dharma Initiative Menschen auf der Insel waren. Ben sieht an einer Wand der Hydra Räntgenbilder, die zu einem etwa 40-jährigen Mann mit einem Tumor an der Wirbelsäule gehören müssen. ( ) Ben gibt versehentlich zu, dass er einen Tumor hat, als Jack danach fragt. Daraufhin wird enthüllt, dass Jack gefangen gehalten wird, damit er Ben an der Wirbelsäule operieren kann. Ben erzählt außerdem, dass er zwei Tage vor dem Flugzeugabsturz herausfand, dass er einen Tumor hat. Jack willigt schließlich ein, ihn zu operieren und anfangs geht alles gut, bis Jack ihm plötzlich einen lebensbedrohlichen Schnitt zufügt. Er verkündet, dass Ben sterben wird, wenn er den Schnitt nicht innerhalb von einer Stunde wieder zugenäht hat. Er verlangt, dass Kate und Sawyer freigelassen wird, sonst werde er Ben sterben lassen. ( ) Ben scheint auch eine Verbindung zu Alex zu haben; unmittelbar vor der Operation will er wissen, ob sie nach ihm gefragt hat und bei dem Vorfall im Steinbruch, wollte Alex mit Ben reden. In stellt sich heraus, dass Ben Alex' (Adoptiv-)Vater ist. Später erwacht Ben während der Operation und scheint seine Situation als Geisel zu verstehen. Er möchte allein mit Juliet sprechen und nach einigem Zögern verlassen Jack und Tom den Raum. Sie beobachten durch eine Glasscheibe das Gespräch von Juliet und Ben, nach dem Juliet schließlich bereit ist, Kate und Sawyer bei der Flucht zu helfen, damit Jack Bens Leben rettet. Jack beendet schließlich die OP.( ) In zeigt Juliet Jack ein Foto von Ben's Narbe an der Wirbelsäule, welche sich entzündet hat. Als Jack durch Alexandra Rousseau von Juliets bevorstehender Hinrichtung erfährt, sagt er einer Untersuchung Bens zu und überredet Ben Juliet zu verschonen, wenn er bei ihm bleiben und sich um ihn kümmern soll. Triviales * Er sagt, dass er Nadeln hasst, obwohl das auch einfach nur ein Teil seines Plans sein kann, Sawyer zu verunsichern. ( ) * Ben sagt: "Zwei Tage, nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich einen fatalen Tumor an meiner Wirbelsäule habe, fiel ein Wirbelsäulenchirurg vom Himmel". Das Flugzeug stürzte am 22. September 2004 ab, was bedeutet, dass er den Tumor am 20. September entdeckte. * Rose hatte Krebs und Locke war Querschnittsgelähmt und beide wurden geheilt - vermutlich von der Insel. Ben hat einen Tumor an der Wirbelsäule, eine Kombination von beidem. Namensreferenzen *Henry Gale: Der Zauberer Oz **His pseudonym and supposed way of coming to the Island refers to the children's book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, by L. Frank Baum. "Henry Gale" is Dorothy's Uncle Henry, while the hot air balloon refers to the Wizard himself, who landed on Oz (and subsequently left it) on a hot air balloon. This analogy could be taken one step further by assuming that "Henry", like the Wizard, was the "man behind the curtain", i.e. the real leader of the Others, while previously we were led to believe that Mr. Friendly, or to a greater degree Alvar Hanso, was in charge. In [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ozma_von_Oz Ozma of Oz], the third book in Baum's Oz series, Henry Gale is ordered by his doctor to take a vacation to Australia. He and his niece Dorothy depart on a steamship and, during a storm, Dorothy is blown overboard with one of her uncle's hens. She and the hen are washed ashore to a place that Dorothy guesses is some sort of "fairy country", as Oz has no seashores. *Ben: Die Schatzinsel **"Ben" ist eine mögliche Anlehnung an Ben Gunn aus "Die Schatzinsel", der ein verrückter ehemaliger Schiffskollege ist. *Benjamin: Das Alte Testament **In the bible, Benjamin is held hostage in Egypt by Joseph. Joseph knows -- but Benjamin is unaware -- that they are brothers. Later Benjamin becomes the leader of one the tribes of Israel. In Hebrew "Benjamin" means "son of right." Right could mean "goodness" or "right hand" (true leader's right-hand man?). In the show Ben says to Michael: "We're the good guys, Michael." **Benjamin is also the son of Jacob. ***If, on the Island, Benjamin is the son of Jacob, then perhaps Jacob is Him and Ben was put in charge out of nepotism. This could be why the Others, including Juliet, want him dead. ***Juliet could be Ben's sister, Jacob's daughter, and is fighting her brother for leadership of the Others. *Linus: Das Neue Testament **Linus was a person mentioned in the [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Briefe_des_Paulus_an_Timotheus Second Epistle to Timothy], written by Paul the Apostle: "Do thy diligence to come before winter. Eubulus greeteth thee, and Pudens, and Linus, and Claudia, and all the brethren (II Timothy 4:21)." *Linus: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_%28mythology%29 Linus Mythology] **Linus (in Greek, Linos) may refer to any of three sons of Apollo from Greek mythology. *Linus: [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_Pauling Linus Pauling] **Two-time Nobel Prize winner, Linus Pauling, was a "quantum chemist and biochemist, widely regarded as the premier chemist of the twentieth century." Pauling is noted as a versatile scholar for his expertise in inorganic chemistry, organic chemistry, metallurgy, immunology, anesthesiology, psychology, debate, radioactive decay, and the aftermath of nuclear weapons, in addition to quantum mechanics and molecular biology. *Linus: [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_Torvalds Linus Torvalds] **Linus Benedict Torvalds is a "Finnish software engineer best known for initiating the development of the Linux kernel. He now acts as the project's coordinator (or Benevolent Dictator for Life)." "Benevolent Dictator for Life" (BDFL) is the informal, slightly tongue-in-cheek title given to a respected individual in the open source development community who sets general directions and makes final calls in certain situations within the scope of a given project. A BDFL is the person who effectively holds dictator-like powers over that project, yet is trusted by other users/developers not to abuse this power. The term is used humorously, because the "subjects" of the project leader contribute voluntarily, and the end-product may be used by everyone. A dictator in this context has power only over the process and that only for as long as the trust remains. *Linus: Linus Van Pelt The last name he tells Jack may be a reference to the Peanuts character Linus van Pelt. In the comic strip, Linus is known for his unusually high intelligence, and he acts as the strip's philosopher and theologian, often quoting the Gospels. He also had uncanny physical abilities as a baby, such as mastering a basketball seconds after being introduced to it and blowing a balloon into the shape of a cube. He also made his own "quasi"-religious idol after combining elements of Halloween and Christmas in a strip. He calls the incarnation, "the Great Pumpkin". Linus is the only one who believes in the Great Pumpkin. Though he occasionally convinces other characters the Great Pumpkin is real, they always lose faith, while Linus keeps his. (See Fate versus free will). *Linus: Papst Linus **Linus war laut der katholischen Kirche der zweite Papst nach Peter *Linnaeus **Linus könnte eine falsche Aussprache von Linnaeus sein. Carolus Linnaeus war der erste bekannte Biologe, der Spezien nach ähnlichen Merkmalen einordnete. Unbeantwortete Fragen *Welche Verbindung zu Alex hat er? ("I Do"). Alex bezeichnet ihn als ihren Vater. Es ist jedoch fraglich ob er ihr Leiblicher Vater ist. *Wieso war er sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel? Ist er gestrandet oder wurde er dort geboren? ("The Glass Ballerina") *Was für einen Status hat er bei den Anderen? Ist er wirklich der Anführer? Linus, Ben Linus, Ben Linus, Ben